


Books and carrots

by tonysta_k



Series: Drarry drabbles (under 1000 words) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bunny!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the average day of Harry and bunny!Draco I guess. (Everything is explained in the summary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books and carrots

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this for a good friend of mine who loves bunny!Draco.
> 
> Bunny!Draco is basically Draco with rabbit ears and a rabbit tail, and about the size of your hand - maybe a little bigger. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! This is only a little drabble but nevertheless.

It was a bitter day. The wind was ice cold and you would be mad to leave the castle without at least three layers on. A thin coat of snow was covering the castle and the ground that it sat on. There were few students who dared to leave the warmth of the school, and the ones who did seemed to all return back in within minuets.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat in the library. Much to Ron's displeasure.

"Ron, we have a test in two days, and I know this is the only studying you'll do." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Ron huffed, "Yeah but this is so boring." There was a definite whine in his voice.

As the two argued, trading points and being told to 'hush' by multiple people, Harry was busy doing his own thing. He sat on the other side of the table, the large book of 'Extraordinary and Powerful Witches in the 1800s' sat on his legs and resting against the table. But it wasn't the text of the book that was making Harry smile. No. Inside the book, between the two pages that were open, sat Draco. He was no bigger than Harry's hand. His fluffy ears lay flat against his head and his nose twitched as he sniffed both of Harry's closed hands - trying to work out witch one held the carrot stick in.

"It's definitely this one," Draco said confidentially and rested his tiny hand on Harry's knuckle.

Harry turned his hand around so Draco was able to see that as Harry moved his fingers back, the carrot stick lay there. "Well done." The green eyed boy smiled, holding the carrot stick between his index finger and thumb, waiting for Draco to take it.

Just as Draco went to take it, however, something else entered his nostrils. There was another carrot somewhere. And it was near. Draco's nose started to twitch once again, determined to find where the other carrot was. He followed the scent, and within a second, he was sat in front of Harry's other hand. He frowned up at Harry, "Why do you have two?"

"I thought you might get hungry later."

"You're lying. You lick your lips when you're lying."

Harry mentally slapped himself for having a known trait when not telling the truth. "I have two so you wouldn't get upset if you couldn't find one."

Draco huffed, crossing his arms and looking the other way - which was to a paragraph half the size of him.

"Come on love, you know I didn't mean to upset you." Harry was more than aware of how fragile Draco could be. If his ego was an object then one little poke of the finger would dent it. He put one of the carrots on Draco's lap, using his finger to rub against Draco's cheek. And as predicted, Draco gave it and tilted his head and smiled contently at the touch.

"You're lucky I like you." Draco muttered, looking up at Harry.

Harry laughed, "Just like? Nothing else?" he asked teasingly.

Draco's cheeks flushed red. "You're not allowed to ask questions like that!"

"Who said? Do you have that statement in writing?"  
"  
"Harry, stop teasing me." Draco said and got up, little arms crossed and a pout set upon his lips.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry." He picked up the carrot and handed it to Draco. He wasn't quite sure if he heard a 'thank you'. Possibly. He watched as Draco sat between his legs, laying his back against Harry's belly.

Harry lay the other carrot on Draco's lap, one hand resting on the table, the other hand next to Draco, Harry's finger gently brushing against Draco's ear as he ate. He began to read the first paragraph. taking in the information. A couple of seconds later, he could feel tugging on his shirt. He moved his attention from the history book and looked down to see Draco gripping onto Harry's shirt, trying to lift himself up so he could climb into Harry's shirt pocket. Harry didn't say a word as he effortlessly -and carefully- picked Draco up and sat him in his pocket.

Draco would of whined if he wasn't so tired. He closed his eyes, turning a little until he was comfortable. He lay with his head against Harry's chest - or at least the material that covered it. And within a couple of seconds and the feeling of Harry rubbing his ear, Draco fell asleep.


End file.
